11 September 2001
by Kdrhl
Summary: Elle venait juste de lui avouer qu'elle l'aimait, après tout ce temps. Elle venait juste de lui avouer qu'elle l'aimait aussi, plus que tout. Quoi de pire aurait pu leur arriver ?


**Bzz Bzz Bzz..**

Un bruit, pour le coup, énormément agaçant, me sors d'un rêve particulièrement agréable, dans lequel Rach.. enfin Berry et moi, avions enfin une chance d'être ensemble.

J'attrape alors, non sans difficulté, l'objet source de tout ce bruit, qui n'est autre que mon téléphone portable.

Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à mon réveil, il indique 8h50, pour une fois que j'avais mon mardi matin de libre, chose qui est rare, vu que mon emploi du temps à Yale est surcharger..

Je reporte mon intention sur l'appareil, et surtout l'appel responsable de mon réveil. Enfin, les appels, car apparemment, je n'en ai pas reçu qu'un. Ils sont tous d'un numéro qui m'est totalement inconnu.

Après avoir longuement réfléchi, je me dis qu'il s'agit peut-être d'une urgence, je fais donc ce qu'il me parait être le plus sensé, je rappelle le numéro.

Ça sonne..

**- Allô ?**

**- Q.. Q.. Quinn ?**

Cette voix, sa voix, celle de Rachel, elle parait totalement brisée. Pourquoi est-elle dans cet état ?!

**- Berry, t'es au courant que tu m'as réveillée la ?! Mon seul jour de repos depuis des semaines ! Enfin, qu'est-ce-que tu veux ? Tu as enfin découvert que tu n'avais pas de réel talent ?!**

Mon ton est froid et sec, je m'en veux tellement d'agir comme ça avec elle, surtout que la, elle a vraiment l'air d'aller mal.

**- Q. arrêtes, s'il te plaît. Qu'est-ce-que je t'ai fais ? Qu'est-ce-que j'ai fais pour que tu me déteste autant ?!**

**- Sérieusement, Berry ? Tu m'appelles en pleure pour me demander ça ?! Tu te fou de moi, hein ? Rassure moi !**

**- Quinn.. **

J'entendis alors à énorme bruit derrière elle, comme le bruit d'une explosion, ou je ne sais quoi..

**- Rach.. Rachel ? C'était quoi ça ? Tu es ou ? **

**- "Ça", comme tu dis, c'était une explosion Quinn. Un.. Un avion vient de.. De s'écraser.. Dans la tour ou je me trouve.. Mais c'est pas grave, retournes te coucher.. Désolée de t'avoir réveillée.. **

**- Nan, nan, nan ! Tu te fou de moi, Rach ?!**

Elle rigole, hein ? Dites moi qu'elle rigole, qu'elle se venge de tout le mal que je lui ai fais. S'il vous plaît, dites moi qu'elle rigole.

**- Allume ta télé, Q.**

J'obéis, et couru jusqu'à mon salon, chercha ma télécommande du regard. Une fois la télécommande en main, je s'empressa d'allumer ma télévision. Je tombe sur les infos, ils parlent.. il parlent d'attentats suicidaire.. les deux tours jumelles, toutes deux touchées, par deux avions détournés..

**- Rach', nan ! C'est pas possible ! **

**- Si, Quinn.. **

**- Tu as appelé Finn ? **

**- Non, je.. c'est pas avec lui que je voulais passer mes derniers instants.. **

Je.. Je rêve ou, Rachel Berry, vient de dire qu'elle préfère passer les derniers instants de sa vie, à me parler à moi, Quinn Fabray, la fille qui a fait de sa vie un enfer. Plutôt qu'a Finn, celui qui a était, il y a quelques années, son fiancé.

**- C.. Comment ça ?**

**- Tu ne comprends toujours pas, hein ?..**

**- Non.. je..**

**- Je t'aime, Quinn. **

Oh mon dieu. Tuez moi, la fille que j'aime secrètement, et qui va mourir d'ici peut de temps, m'avoue qu'elle m'aime, comme ça..

**- Rach'.. **

**- Je sais, c'est pas réciproque, c'est pas grave. J'avais **

**juste besoin de te le dire.. **

**- Non, Rachel ! Je t'aime aussi. Oh oui, je t'aime. Je **

**t'aime plus que tout.**

Les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues, je m'étais transformée en fontaine, en l'espace de quelques secondes. Je ne veux pas la perdre. Pourquoi elle ?! Pourquoi bordel, pourquoi ?!

**- Q, j'ai peur..**

**- Moi aussi.. **

**- je t'..**

Nan, nan, nan ! la ligne vient d'être coupée. Non ! mais non ! Je jette un coup d'œil à ma télé, et ce que j'y vois me coupe la respiration. Une des deux tours vient de tomber, suivit de sa jumelle. Les deux tours, jusqu'à présent symboles des États-Unis, viennent de s'effondrer. Une épaisse poussière emprisonne les alentours.

C'est fini, les tours ne sont plus, Rachel non plus. Rachel, ma Rachel.. est morte. Certaines personnes diront, qu'elles se trouvait au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Et moi, je leur diraient d'aller se faire voir. Des centaines de personnes ont aussi perdu la vie, c'est horrible. Courage, courage à toutes les personnes que ces attentats ont touchés, à toutes ces familles..

Comme vais-je réussir à avancer sans elle, hein ? C'est impossible.. Moi sans elle ? nan, jamais.C'est décidé, Rachel et moi, allons être ensemble, pas dans une cinquantaine d'années, non, maintenant. Je ne veux pas d'une vie sans elle.

Je me dirige vers ma chambre, ouvre mon armoire, et sors un petit coffre, je rentre le code, qui n'est autre que " 18.12 ", le jour et le mois de naissance d'une étoile. Le jour et le mois de naissance de Rachel.. De ce coffre, j'en sors un pistolet, que je gardais ici, au cas ou..

Mais avant d'en finir, et de m'en aller rejoindre Rachel.. Je décide de dire au revoir à une personne.. Santana.. Je prends mon téléphone portable, et lui envoies un rapide message.

**- Salut, Satan.. Je voulais juste te dire que.. Rachel est morte.. Et comme tu le sais déjà.. Je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans elle, donc.. Je voulais juste te dire au revoir, San.. Merci, de toujours avoir été la pour moi, merci. Merci pour tout. Je t'aime, Sannie, prends soins de toi, et Britt. Vous aimes, a bientôt. **

J'appuie sur le bouton "envoie", et ne perdis plus une seconde avant de poser l'arme sur ma tempe, et l'enclencha.

**BOUM. **

_C'est fini. _


End file.
